Problem: Sean has some candy bars that he wants to give away. He is going to give each person $\dfrac18$ of a bar, and he has $2\dfrac34$ bars to give away. How many people will get candy?
We can think about this problem like this: $ {\text{number of people}} = {\text{all the candy}} \div {\text{amount given to each person}}$ ${\text{?}} = {2\dfrac34 \text{bars}} \div {\dfrac{1}{8} \text{bar}}$ $\phantom{?} = {\dfrac{11}{4} \text{bars}} \div {\dfrac{1}{8} \text{bar}} ~~~~~~~{\text{Rewrite } {2\dfrac34} \text{ as } { \dfrac{11}{4}}}$ $\phantom{?} = {\dfrac{11}{4}} \times \dfrac{8}{1} ~~~~~~~{\text{Rewrite dividing by} {\dfrac{1}{8}} \text{ as multiplying by} \dfrac{8}{1}}$ $\phantom{?} =\dfrac{11 \times 8}{4 \times 1}$ $\phantom{?} =\dfrac{88}{4}$ $\phantom{?} = {22 \text{ people}}$ He can give $22$ people candy.